The present invention relates to a vehicle transmission system for driving the drive shaft (or shafts) of a vehicle continuously at variable speed. The transmission includes the combination of at least one electric motor generator and planetary or epicyclic gear means, comprising an outer ring, planet gears and a sun gear.